legends_of_anvarisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kincaid Vampire Hunters
The Kincaid Vampire Hunters (also known simply as the Kincaids) are a rather brazen, fanatical band of renegades from the small town of Southkeep in the Kingdom of Varos. Founded by Lazarus and Mercy Kincaid, their goal is the slaughter of every single vampire in Anvaris. One way or another. History The Kincaid Vampire Hunters found their origin with Lazarus and Mercy Kincaid, a couple whom lost their two daughters one dark summer night to a trio of vampires. The next morning, Lazarus and Mercy, stricken with sadness as well as a lust for vengeance, asked the peoples of Southkeep to join them in their hunt for the vampires that had slaughtered their daughters in the night. A small portion of the citizenry obliged, angered by the sudden murder of two of their own by monsters. They took up arms, and followed the greaving pair into the woods nearby the next night The three vampires were found in a cavern system near a river inside the forest, feeding on some animals they had killed during the night. They were struck without warning, being hit by gunshots and crossbow bolts in the dark. Somehow they never saw the group coming. The three vampires were beheaded, and their heads shoved onto pikes just outside the city. The hunting did not stop here, though. Lazarus and Mercy believed that the gods had protected them, and had allowed them to seek out and kill the vampires without even so much as a scratch. They believed that the gods wanted them to kill the vampires. Then, they further concluded that the gods wanted them to kill more vampires. Kill them all, so that the peoples of Anvaris would no longer have to fear the creatures that lurk in the night, draining the blood of the innocent. And so, they formed a permanent group of vampire hunters that would roam around, killing vampires wherever they were found. Thus, the 'Kincaid Vampire Hunters' were born. Lazarus understood that they couldn't be everywhere at once, so as they started to gather members from across Varos, he created a group called Inquisitors. These Inquisitors were sent to various parts of Anvaris, to root out vampires that may be hiding amongst the populance and exterminate them. If there were too many, they would leave and return with a group of hunters to back them up. The tactics of the hunters and Inquisitors are usually deemed brutal and practically illegal, as they often simply cut/gun down people in the street without warning. Or break into a person's home if they deem the person a vampire. Quite often enough, they also kill those associated with the vampire. Thinking that these people may have been bitten or under the mental control of the vampire. They are often arrested or killed simply due to their near zealot levels of belief in what they do. No matter the cost, they would exterminate these souless bloodsuckers. It has been fifteen years since the Kincaids began their glorious, holy hunt. If one should see an Inquisitor in town, be wary. He or she might suspect you to be one of the fanged beasts. The Kincaids and the Witch Hunters The Vampire Hunters and the Witch Hunters of Merhaven are often confused for one another in the areas near the border of the Kingdom of Varos and the Lesser Kingdoms. They are very different from one another and hunt two different kinds of targets (the Kincaids having no interest in hunting witches). In addition, the Kincaids are not sponsored by the School of Arcane Arts, running purely on gold, the religious nature of the citizenry, and the hatred/fear of vampires. The Kincaids and the Paladins of Dekanas The Kincaids and the Paladins of Dekanas often clash on the issue of how to deal with suspected vampires. The Paladins believe in true justice and fairness, while the Kincaids will often kill someone purely on the basis of suspicion. More often than not, though, they find themselves as uneasy allies when it comes to battling those outed as vampires. Media Vamp-Hunter-2.png|''A typical vampire hunter.'' Vamp-Inquisitor.png|''An Inquisitor.'' Category:Factions